User talk:Breannamation
Welcome Hi, welcome to Monster High Wiki! Thanks for your edit to the TV special page. Please read about our editing standards by visiting the Monster High Wiki editing guidelines page. You can also check in and hang out with other Monster High Wiki users at the forum! Please leave a message on my talk page if I can help with anything! -- Lehall (Talk) 20:09, November 25, 2010 Is this Breanna Beetlejuice from monsterhighdolls.com? Is this who I think it is? I know there's a Breanna Beetlesjuice on that site, who draws like you too. This is Sadie by the way. If your not her sorry. Curious678 02:22, March 27, 2011 (UTC) Original Characters Hello. I'm leaving this message to let you know that Monster High Wiki is no longer allowing the creation of profiles for Original Characters (OCs) on this wiki. The good news is that I have created a new wiki just for fandom and original content! It's the Monster High Fandom wiki. I've gone ahead and moved over your character and images to that wiki. Please do not make any more changes to your character page on the Monster High wiki, as they will not be transferred over to the Fandom wiki. I will change your character page to redirect to the new wiki, so please take the time to alter any outside links you may have pointing at that page. The pages on the Monster High wiki will be deleted after a few weeks. Thank you! Please feel free to leave a message on my Talk page if you have any questions or need help with anything. -Lehall 05:45, April 26, 2011 (UTC) Clean Nefera main image Can you upload another clean version of Nefera that has her centered? I like the clean picture, but seeing her shoes cut off like that makes the image look sloppy on the page. Parrotbeak 17:26, December 4, 2011 (UTC) :Could I have a link to the place you got the image from? Maybe I can do something to fix it. Parrotbeak 20:20, December 5, 2011 (UTC) oh hi who is your fav characters out of the new dolls yes thats correct venus and spectra Like the character? Beetlejuice Beetlejuice Beetlejuice… HooDude's last name and profile Mind if I ask for the source for the meta timeline? Parrotbeak 09:23, July 7, 2012 (UTC) :It does. Thank you! Parrotbeak 09:47, July 7, 2012 (UTC) I AM A HUGE FAN! That is why I have a proposition.Yes,I use fancy words.Anyways,could you create a line with me in it?I have a crazy idea.As always.I would like a Basic,Dawn of the Dance,Gloom Beach,Dead Tired,School's Out,Skull Shores,Day at the Maul,Skull Shores, and School Clubs?I would also like to be the new ghoul at school.It would be a pleasure to be GFF's with Miss Beetlejuice.One more thing,can I be included in Freak to the Beat,Brianna's Birthday Bash,Blame it on the Ghouls,and Rave from the Grave? Your biggest fan, ' 19:21, July 17, 2012 (UTC)CrazyAndWeirdGirl' MHFandom Wiki Much luck/success/fun/everything with your new admin title! It's about time someone managed the place. I know you'll do great. Parrotbeak (talk) 20:08, July 2, 2013 (UTC) Slider Coincidentally, I was just working on the first slider to update the front page with (thinking up a tagline actually was the hardest part). Thanks for the heads-up nonetheless and I hope you'll like the result. Parrotbeak (talk) 11:43, November 10, 2013 (UTC)